Snowstorm Pretty Cure
Snowstorm Pretty Cure '''( スノーストームプリキュア,''sunostomupurikyua) ''is Techieberry38's fifth fanseries. NOTE: All fanseries by Techieberry38 and the pages related to them (except some all stars) have the character names last name first. Keep it this way when you use this fanseries. Curenatsuki's All Stars movie is the one exception. Plot Artica Land, one of the many worlds in the universe, is at war with the Humidity Kingdom in order to protect their snow globes. These snow globes are what keep Artica Land the frozen, snowy utopia it is. The globes have been protected safely for many years, but now the major armies of Artica Land have fallen and the Humidity Kingdom has nearly taken the snow globes so they can destroy the main winter of the universe. However, Princess Chill has a back up plan: to awaken Pretty Cures like they used to many years ago and to hide the snow globes in random places in an area. It will be difficult, but the most trusted mascots in the kingdom can do it, according to the princess. Is she right? Can the new cures be able to win the war for Artica Land? Characters Pretty Cure '''Imada Sachi/ Cure Glacier Shy and nearly depressed, Sachi is not your typical, friendly and outgoing cure. Never being able to see her parents on the other side of the continent, and with her aunt and cousins being harsh on her nearly 24 hours a day, Sachi is very close to being depressed. However, she does have one newfound joy: sculpting. While it makes her aunt think she's stupid, it pleases the girls at school. Through her love of sculpting, Sachi has made friends that are certainly special. These friends and her mascot help her to be the happy girl she can be. Mikami Kiyoshi/ Cure Skate Kiyoshi is a girl who is always determined to help others, bold and courageous. Due to this, she is in the school's student mentor program and is best friends with Sachi, who is also her mentee. Kiyoshi knows that she can't help Sachi alone, so her sister, who seems to be the opposite of her, offers to help both Artica Land and Sachi. Mikami Fuyu/ Cure Icicle Being the opposite to her sister, Kiyoshi, Fuyu is much more quiet. Even more unlike her sister, Fuyu always thinks before acting but can think faster than most of the group. Her quiet personality balances Kiyoshi's loud personality, so both girls know it's best if they stay opposites. Together, they try to help Sachi get a lot less closer to depression. Takagi Kiku/ Cure Ski Kiku loves sports, particularly skiing. Never withdrawing from a competition, she has won many junior skiing competitions. All these wins give Kiku a good reputation among the sport clubs, but the more fashion oriented girls find her disgusting and tease, bully and spread rumors to show they don't approve of this girl. But through all this targeting, Kiku has stayed true to skiing. With the Mikami sisters, Kiku knows they can coax a smiling, friendly girl out of Sachi. Other Coming soon.... Humidity Kingdom Private Flame The first villain to appear and the weakest of all, Private Flame likes targeting particular areas. He likes to target parks, where his low class Freeze Detector has detected a snow globe in a park. It doesn't tell him which park it's in, so he just attacks all of them. Corporal Inferno Second to appear, slightly stronger than Private Flame but still weak in general, Corporal Inferno targets shopping malls due to his Freeze Detector's detections. He fights like mad. More soon! Category:User: Techieberry38 Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Snowstorm Pretty Cure